percy jackson
by drummer222
Summary: four demi-gods find a son of Hephestus and he brings them to camp half blood. soon after that they go on a quest to defeat oreius. the main demi-gods gave unusual weapons and have fun!h
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" I yelled as I somehow managed to lodge her hand in my bedroom wall while sleeping. again. "Seriously! Again? grrrrrrrrrr" I growled as I dislodged my hand from the wall.

when I finally got my hand out, I glanced at my clock. 10:46. fifteen minutes until I got to meet my best friends Joyce Walker, Julius Castillo (AKA Ceaser), and Derek Rodriguez. So I decided to get dressed.

I put on grey skinny jeans, a loose red T-shirt that said wake me up when it's Saturday, a cami under it, and a pair of grey DC high top sneakers. after that I went downstairs and got a bagel and cream cheese.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall with my friends!" Shayla shouted to her mom as I walked to the door.

I started walking towards her garage and I tripped over something. I looked down and saw a sharp bronze battle axe. _'Hmmm. This is weird. I'll pick it up and take it to the police later.' _I thought ans I put it in her backpack, got on her bike and rode off to the mall.

When I got there I saw my friends there for me. they saw her and waved. "you're here! come on! let's go! the sale started five minutes ago! hurry!" Joyce screamed happily as she walked into the mall entrance.

the rest of us followed. sometimes I think she gets a bit to excited over nothing. we got into the mall and Joyce headed for her favorite store _forever 21_ and Julius followed.

"hey Derek, you wanna hit the music store?" I asked. "yeah, OK." he said. we walked over to _the music store _and started looking around. I emidietly went over to the guitar section and started looking.

I saw a really cool electric guitar. it was a faded grey with a red pick guard. I picked it up to buy it and spun around. an odd-looking creature was a couple feet away from me. it had a bald head and bat wings. in other words it looked like golemn from _the lord of the rings_ with bat wings.

"OK, two questions. one: what in the world are you? and two: what do you want?" I asked. " I am a furie!" it screached as I pulled out the axe in my backpack. " and I want to kill you" it screached even louder.

it ran at me as I sliced at it with the axe. I ran over to Derek who was in the drum section, grabbed his arm and bolted over to Joyce and Ceaser in _forever 21._

it wasn't to hard to find them since Joyce kept screaming "omg! omg! omg! Julius! come here!" (she was the only one that called Julius Julius. we were half way there when i bumped into a boy and knocked him over.

"sorry, sorry!" I said as I helped him up. "it's okay. hey, nice axe. celestial bronze. I assume you've already been to camp half-blood if you have that axe." he said.

"OK, OK. slow down. and two questions one: who are you and two: camp what now?!" I said suprised. "oh so you haven't been there yet. I'm Mateo Busetta. and you?" Mateo asked.

"I'm Shayla Hudson, and this is Derek Rodriguez." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch!" I yelled as I somehow managed to lodge her hand in my bedroom wall while sleeping. again. "Seriously! Again? grrrrrrrrrr" I growled as I dislodged my hand from the wall.

when I finally got my hand out, I glanced at my clock. 10:46. fifteen minutes until I got to meet my best friends Joyce Walker, Julius Castillo (AKA Ceaser), and Derek Rodriguez. So I decided to get dressed.

I put on grey skinny jeans, a loose red T-shirt that said wake me up when it's Saturday, a cami under it, and a pair of grey DC high top sneakers. after that I went downstairs and got a bagel and cream cheese.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall with my friends!" Shayla shouted to her mom as I walked to the door.

I started walking towards her garage and I tripped over something. I looked down and saw a sharp bronze battle axe. _'Hmmm. This is weird. I'll pick it up and take it to the police later.' _I thought ans I put it in her backpack, got on her bike and rode off to the mall.

When I got there I saw my friends there for me. they saw her and waved. "you're here! come on! let's go! the sale started five minutes ago! hurry!" Joyce screamed happily as she walked into the mall entrance.

the rest of us followed. sometimes I think she gets a bit to excited over nothing. we got into the mall and Joyce headed for her favorite store _forever 21_ and Julius followed.

"hey Derek, you wanna hit the music store?" I asked. "yeah, OK." he said. we walked over to _the music store _and started looking around. I emidietly went over to the guitar section and started looking.

I saw a really cool electric guitar. it was a faded grey with a red pick guard. I picked it up to buy it and spun around. an odd-looking creature was a couple feet away from me. it had a bald head and bat wings. in other words it looked like golemn from _the lord of the rings_ with bat wings.

"OK, two questions. one: what in the world are you? and two: what do you want?" I asked. " I am a furie!" it screached as I pulled out the axe in my backpack. " and I want to kill you" it screached even louder.

it ran at me as I sliced at it with the axe. I ran over to Derek who was in the drum section, grabbed his arm and bolted over to Joyce and Ceaser in _forever 21._

it wasn't to hard to find them since Joyce kept screaming "omg! omg! omg! Julius! come here!" (she was the only one that called Julius Julius. we were half way there when i bumped into a boy and knocked him over.

"sorry, sorry!" I said as I helped him up. "it's okay. hey, nice axe. celestial bronze. I assume you've already been to camp half-blood if you have that axe." he said.

"OK, OK. slow down. and two questions one: who are you and two: camp what now?!" I said suprised. "oh so you haven't been there yet. I'm Mateo Busetta. and you?" Mateo asked.

"I'm Shayla Hudson, and this is Derek Rodriguez." I said.


End file.
